


Texts From DPD

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Heard you were having a bad day. I think your phone just dinged.





	1. Incoming Text: Connor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/gifts).



> You are strong. So much stronger than even you can understand. For you, my friend. I’ll be by your side through this. <3

Hello, this is Connor! The android from Cyberlife. Lieutenant Anderson said you may be having a bad day. He’s contacting you, but wondered if I would like to speak with you as well.

The answer to his question was that, of course I do. I care for you. I understand human emotion is strange. I’m still getting used to them. I still feel more robotic than deviant. I feel like I don’t deserve my emotions sometimes. But Hank is helping me to process that emotion as well.

It seems we all have issues with emotion, but that’s ok. It’s part of being alive. And from what I’ve experienced, that’s a good thing. To be alive.

Post. Scriptum. -  
Hank says to “loosen up” when I’m typing. I loosened my pants but he said what he meant was I should act more natural, like a human. Therefore, feel better, fam.


	2. Incoming Text: Hank Anderson

Hey. It’s Hank. Listen, I don’t know jack shit about how to help with what you’re feeling. I had some addiction issues I guess. To the alcohol all over this fuckin place. But Connor kind of saved me. Got me in rehab and made me talk to him. Can you believe that? An old man like me talkin to an android? I mean, he’s getting better at being human, but... He never shits. Or eats. Or sleeps! It’s fuckin weird. It reminds me sometimes, he’s gonna live a lot longer. Makes me wonder if he’s gonna leave one day. But he never does. He lays in bed all night, and sits at the table during breakfast. He makes me eat fuckin bran but it’s still nice with him there. My whole point is I was breakin. I’m not gonna lie about it to you. I was thinking for a long time of just  
Anyway, Connor helped me with that too. The fucking chit chat turned into therapy sessions. Sometimes I feel like I’m dumping it all on him, but he says he wants to hear. He swears it makes him happy to help. And between the food he makes me eat, and the exercise he pushes me to do- which, having a fuckin android run ahead of you NOT SWEATING or BREATHING saying you’re doing great is just a little fuckin stupid. But it helped. And now I’m doing ok. If an old suicidal man like me can find some sort of... something to live for, you can too. I know you can. Don’t believe the dicks and shitstacks that talk down. You can’t. Don’t even believe your own fuckin head, ok? I sure have to block it out sometimes. You’re gonna go far, kid. I believe in you. I gotta go, I looked over Connors text and if we’re havin honesty hour, he started unzipping his fuckin pants for some reason, like you needed to know. Feel better champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are wise, and strong, and courageous, and brave, and kind, so, so kind.
> 
> I wouldn’t have made it this far without you, and I never want to. I’m with you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> For anyone else struggling, you can always reach out. There’s always someone who cares. Even if you have not one person in your life, a stranger on the other end of the phone will CARE, because they know how you feel.
> 
> Here is a list of all national suicide/crisis hotlines internationally, from Croatia, to Egypt, to Argentina, to the USA.
> 
> http://ibpf.org/resource/list-international-suicide-hotlines


End file.
